


Gay for Pay

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: "So you're gay. For pay or for free?""...Free, I guess?""Chump."





	Gay for Pay

"Listen Mac, your buddy Cricket here is a pro. I've been sucking cocks for cash, man, I know how it works. I can teach you everything you need to know."

Mac was hesitant, but Cricket was persistent and even offered to teach Mac for free and take a shower first, so the offer was hard to refuse. Really, Cricket wasn't all that bad once you got past the smell, the dirt, the severe burns and scars, the messy hair, the ringworm-

Okay, so maybe banging Cricket was a bad idea, but Mac already had his lips wrapped around the dude's cock, so there wasn't much he could do about it.

Of course, Mac already really loved having his mouth stuffed full of cock. Thick cocks, thin cocks, short cocks, long cocks, shaved or unshaved, as long as it was a cock, he liked it in his mouth. He liked how they got thicker and heavier in his mouth as they grew more erect, the precome that dribbled from the slit onto his tongue, the way they throbbed when they were about to come. Yeah. He really, really liked sucking cock.

Of course he'd sucked cock before, and he thought he had some sort of skill, but this time his hair was being pulled and he was being directed, told what to do and what not to do.

"Dennis isn't gonna want to go anywhere near you if you don't pull those damn teeth back, Mac." Cricket scolded, tugging a bit at the younger man's hair. Mac whined but did as he was told, making sure his lips covered his teeth as his head was guided, mouth sliding up and down on the former priest's cock. It wasn't a bad size, a little above average, a mess of thick blonde pubic hair nestled at the base. Mac had definitely seen worse, like the one time he got super drunk at the Rainbow and a dude had his dick tattooed to look like a dragon, the mouth opening at the base so that his red dyed pubes looked like fire.

Mac had met some interesting people while he was still in the closet and snuck around at gay clubs.

He pulled off of Cricket's cock after a few minutes, swatting at the hands in his hair, a line of drool dripping on his chin. "Jesus, dude, you can let me fucking breath."

"You really think Dennis is gonna give that pretty mouth a break?"

Mac went quiet, as if he was pausing to think, but he already the answer. "No. He'd probably-"

"Purposely choke you? Get his come in your eye just to watch you freak out? Dennis is so weird, dude. He'd totally get off on that."

Mac's face reddened, his mind playing through fantasies of Dennis choking him on his cock, forcing Mac to take it all the way down his throat, and then Cricket was doing in real life exactly what Dennis was doing in Mac's mind. His hair was being pulled and he was being forced back down, the head of Cricket's cock pushing against the back of his throat. Mac gagged a little, swallowing around it and whimpering as Cricket groaned and tugged at his hair.

"You want Dennis to do this to you, huh? Force his cock down your throat?" Cricket had been working the streets for long enough to know what would get people hot and bothered. "You've wanted it since high school, everyone could see you drooling over him like a sick puppy. Listen, dude, I'm a homeless dude with burns and shit everywhere who sleeps with dudes for a couple of bucks, but even I wouldn't fuck Dennis. Gay for free." He scoffed. "And you guys think I'm pathetic."

Mac was whimpering around his cock and he knew Cricket could feel the vibrations, but he couldn't stop. His cock was rock hard in his jeans and there was drool dripping down his chin, swollen lips stretched wide as he sucked and let his mouth get fucked. If he closed his eyes, he could convince himself it was Dennis.

He was coming in his pants before he could even realize it, moaning desperately around the cock forced deep into his throat, hips stuttering and legs trembling as his come started to soak through his jeans. His brain was fuzzy, barely registering when Cricket came down his throat and then pulled Mac's head away from his cock. He was panting for breath, coughing and drooling, head spinning a bit.

"Dude. Did you just come in your pants from thinking about Dennis?" Cricket snorted. "Damn."

"That shit- that shit you said. That was it. Can you do that again?"

Cricket grinned crookedly at him and shrugged. "You got any cash?"

* * *

 

"You dumb, greedy slut. Your hole is all nice and spread, greedy and waiting for Dennis's cock. Too bad you won't get it."

Mac was laying on the bed, face down and ass up, moans muffled into the pillow as Cricket's fingers twisted deeper in his ass, stretching him open. He had a blindfold on, and without his vision, it was easier to imagine that it was Dennis behind him. It helped that it was hard to believe a former priest would say these things, and Mac was able to pretend it was Denni's voice instead.

"J-just- Den-" Mac whimpered into the pillow, hips pressing back to take Cricket's three fingers in deeper, body jerking when they brushed over his prostate. "Dennis, please-"

"Yeah, yeah." Cricket's free hand reached down, tangling in and tugging at Mac's hair. "You're a greedy whore, you know. Wish I was still a priest so I could help you confess, but whatever. You're gross. Paying me to finger you while you pretend I'm Dennis. You wanna get fucked, too?"

"Please," Mac practically sobbed, hips twitching. "Dennis, I want Dennis- fuck. I want your cock, Den, please," His voice was broken and cracked, goosebumps rising all over his skin.

Cricket snickered and smacked Mac's ass, watching ass it jiggled a tiny bit and a red handprint rose on his skin. He did it again just to watch Mac squirm. "You'd let him do anything to you, huh? You just want Dennis all over you."

"Just fuck me, please." Mac begged. "Please. I need it, need it so bad-"

"Alright, alright. Shut up." Cricket rolled his eyes and finally lined up his cock- thankfully covered in a condom, who knew what kinda diseases that street rat had- with Mac's hole and pushed in, replacing his fingers, not caring to go slow. He was buried to the hilt in seconds and Mac was sobbing into the pillow and clenching around him.

"Wow. You spent so damn long in the closet, it must be such a relief to get fucked finally." Cricket taunted. He had to admit, it felt good. He was fucking one of the dudes who had helped to ruin his life, and listening to him sob and squirm was satisfying. "You want Dennis so bad, huh? What if I recorded this and showed him?"

"N-no-" Mac moaned, head turned so the side of his face was pressed against the pillow. "Don't show him- don't tell him- fuck, Dennis,"

Cricket took hold of Mac's hips and started fucking him in earnest, his hips smacking against Mac's ass with each thrust, Mac's ass pushing back against him to try and get more. The younger man's cock was hard and heavy, dripping precome between his legs, but neither man made a move to touch it.

"Slut." Cricket grunted. "Dennis's little boy toy- holy fuck, you're tight. He's missing out, holy shit."

Mac just moaned, hips pushing back, angling so that Cricket's cock would hit his prostate. He came almost instantly the second time he thrusted into his prostate, the blunt head pushed up against the sensitive area as Mac clenched and trembled and shook, cock twitching between his legs as his come dribbled onto the bed, pushing his face back into the pillow to muffle the obscene sounds he was making. Cricket kept fucking him through his orgasm, finally stopping when his cock was fully buried inside Mac, hips stuttering as he came.

He pulled out, peeling off the condom and tying it, almost laughing at the sight of Mac collapsed and flushed on the bed, hips still twitching against the mattress, panting for breath. "I'm gonna take this cash now." Cricket announced, picking up the small wad of bills from the nightstand and heading to the door. "Bye."

Mac mumbled an incoherent response and rolled onto his back, slowly trying to catch his breath.


End file.
